Little Miss Reardon
by Kovy- Closet Romantic
Summary: Charles Reardon is the niece of the good doctor, who hides her powers. And she can continue to do so until she crosses paths with a sexy British psychic named Nick Hardaway, who hides as much as her. Will they survive the awful horrors of Rose Red, or they be eaten alive before they can really open up to eachother?


Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own anything to do with Rose Red. That all belongs to Stephen King.

A/N: I am absolutely in love with Nick Hardaway in this movie, and refuse to let him die! And people should look up photos of Julian Sands when he was younger! If you think he was sexy in Rose Red, God Almighty, you are in for a real treat! Plus he deserves some love! Even if it's a damn ghost! Which, don't worry, it won't be.

It will of course be 's niece who is going into psychology.:) Oh and I don't care about age difference! Never have! Hope you enjoy! Please Review!

Charlie Reardon sat in the chair behind her aunt's desk as she was finishing out her last class before final exams. She herself had come from her last class, her being in her first year of college at 19. She watched as her aunt finished out, and basically got harassed by an idiot reporter for the school newspaper, named Kevin Bollinger. Her aunt laughed it off, then was followed by the head of her department, Professor Miller. Charlie hung back and grabbed the back of Bollinger's shirt, dragging him backward. The young man looked very startled.

"Okay Bollinger! You leave my aunt and her investigation alone, or I'll tear the school records apart, and take anything I find that Miller's been hiding for you to the school board. Got it?!" She growled out. Bollinger looked like a deer in headlights, and nodded before getting shoved into the wall as she walked away, feeling rather happy with herself. When Charlie finally got to her aunt's office, Joyce had just put down the phone. She looked up and smiled.

"How goes it, Aunty Jay?" Charlie asks as she sits down in the chair in front of the desk. Joyce grinned at her.

"We've got Emery Waterman coming with us." She said. Her niece looked thoughtful.

"He's the postcog, right?" She asked, putting her feet on the desk. Her aunt nodded.

"That makes 7 people agreed so far. I'm just hoping that I can get Annie Wheaton. She's the one I want most. She's the one whose going to wake up Rose Red. I just know it!" She said, looking at the picture on the wall. The way she looked at it always made her uncomfortable, it was the biggest reason why Charlie kept her own abilities from her aunt. The only person who had known was her grandfather, and he was long since dead. She could tell that her aunt was a little bit crazy when it came to Rose Red, so she was careful. She decided to take her leave.

"Okay well I got stuff to do, so good luck with getting Annie to be able to go, Aunty Jay. See you Monday night." She said as she stood. Joyce came around the desk to give her a hug.

"See you Monday, sweetheart. Study hard, I know you'll do great." She said, before she pulled away, and her niece walked out the door.

Charlie walked out to the walkway and was stopped by a tall man with a sandy blonde hair. He also had a British accent when he spoke.

"Hello, would you be able to tell me where I could find Professor Reardon?" He asked, looking toward the college. She smiled.

"I know where she is, but I can tell you that she is in no mood to talk. You are?" She asked. He looked at her and smiled, holding out his hand.

"Nick Hardaway." She took his hand.

"Charles Reardon. But I go by Charlie." Nick smirked and kiss the back of her hand, before releasing it. Charlie laughed slightly. "Well! Aren't you a gentlemen!" Nick just grinned.

"Now you said your name was Reardon. Am I to assume that you are related to the good doctor?" He asked, seeming to search her eyes for something, then she felt a headache forming, meaning someone was trying to get in her head. Probably him.

"One, please refrain from trying to read my mind, it gives me a headache. Two, yes, I'm her niece." Nick looked slightly surprised.

"I will refrain from doing so. If you're her niece, you would know of the little 'field trip' to Rose Red, would you not?" He asked. She smirked at him.

"I would, in fact I'm going." He gave a calculating look.

"Does your aunt know about your abilities?" He asked softly, making her tense for a moment, then forced herself to relax.

"No she does not in fact. Nor will she. Got it?" She said, looking him straight in the eyes, daring him to contradict her. He just smiled.

"My lips are sealed, sweetheart."

A/N: And that is chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it, and hope you review!


End file.
